veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
Veep Season 5 was announced on April 13, 2015. It premiered on April 24, 2016 and ended on June 26, 2016. Summary Selina does whatever it takes to win the presidency following a historic tied election, and fends off competition from her manipulative running mate; Amy questions her role in the West Wing; Jonah runs for Congress; Mike looks to adopt children. Plot The day after the tied election, Selina is frustrated, having won the popular vote. She discovers a possible path to victory as the margin of victory in which O'Brien won Nevada was less than one percent, which by Nevada state law, constitutes a recount. Selina sends Richard, Jonah, and Amy to Nevada. Amy brings Dan as well. As the recount goes statewide, Kent discovers missing ballots in Nevada just before the deadline, which is later extended. The staff is horrified when those missing ballots were Military Absentee ballots, resulting in O'Brien winning Nevada in a larger margin than before. His margin of victory is so much larger that he also wins the popular vote. The U.S. Economy begins crashing after the election. Selina appoints Tom to be in charge/blamed for the crisis. Tom does not take this well. In New Hampshire, a Congressman who was an O'Brien supporter dies, and they're going to hold a special election. Jonah's Uncle Jeff tasks Jonah with running for Congress (until his cousin Ezra returns from serving in the Middle East). Jonah later wins the election and becomes Congressman. Selina begins wooing Congressmen before the vote in Congress, including using the White House Congressional Ball to pander for votes, offering Congressmen a variety of things, from rides on Airforce One to Secretary of State (which she has promised her sitting VP Doyle). Mike discovers that Tom has been meeting with House Speaker Jim Marwood and O'Brien supporter Sidney Purcell, making some kind of backhand deal. Selina learns that Tom is getting Congressmen to abstain, so the vote will go to the Senate where he is favored to win. After the Chinese hack the White House computers, Selina accidentally tweets something obscene, which she later blames on the Chinese hackers and imposes new sanctions on the Chinese. The Chinese Government negotiate with Selina at Camp David, and in return for getting rid of the sanctions, will free Tibet. Selina is ecstatic to learn that she will be the person to free Tibet. The Chinese Government, however, do not want them to go public with the news until some time has passed, or they will reveal she was behind the tweet--and they have her emails to prove it. On the day of the house vote, Selina is horrified to discover that Tom's plan was successful, in that three people have abstained and no one has achieved a required majority of votes. Selina wants to move up the freeing of Tibet to make it her legacy. Tom offers Selina the role of Vice President, which she at first declines, but in order to secure her legacy of freeing Tibet, agrees. The vote goes to the Senate where, to everyones surprise, O'Brien running mate Laura Montez wins. Selina learns that Doyle orchestrated the entire thing because Montez offered him Secretary of State. Before Inauguration day, Selina ponders her future while drunk with Richard. She now holds no position in office and states that she even forgets how to drive and that she needs a wallet. She has to now become a slightly more normal person. Selina goes into a depression, upset over how horrible her Presidency has been. On Inauguration Day, Laura Montez is sworn in as President, and in the middle of her speech, CNN reports that minutes into her presidency, Laura Montez has freed Tibet. Selina says goodbye to her staff and gets into a helicopter with Catherine, Marjorie, and Amy--which later has to land due to engine failures. Selina listens to Montez's inaugural parade. Cast Main Cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer (10 Episodes) * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer (10 Episodes) * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh (10 Episodes) * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock (10 Episodes) * Reid Scott as Dan Egan (10 Episodes) * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan (10 Episodes) * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson (10 Episodes) * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty (10 Episodes) * Gary Cole as Kent Davison (10 Episodes) * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett (10 Episodes) * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer (10 Episodes) * Hugh Laurie as Tom James (8 Episodes) Episodes Production The day after the fourth-season premiere, Veep was renewed for a fifth season, and show runner Armando Iannucci announced he would not return for season five. Former Seinfeld and Curb Your Enthusiasm writer David Mandel was announced to be his replacement. In August 2015, Mitt and Ann Romney were invited to the writers room to give the writers insight on aspects of the presidential campaign and dealing with the loss of a presidential election. On October 19, 2015, it was announced that production had begun in Los Angeles. Production in L.A. finished in late February, but the cast and crew flew to Washington D.C. to film various scenes throughout the season they weren't able to in L.A. Production officially ended on March 4, 2016. On April 21, 2016, HBO renewed Veep for a sixth season. Production Schedule Reception The fifth season received acclaim from critics. It received a Metacritic score of 88 out of 100 based on 18 reviews. The season scored a 92% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 24 reviews, with an average rating of 9 out of 10. The site's consensus reads "Thanks to the spot-on comedic prowess of Julia Louis-Dreyfus and company Veep is back with as many laughs and expletive-filled absurdities as ever." Tim Goodman of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that "Veep doesn't just feel like it's firing on all cylinders, it feels invigorated and out to prove something", while Kevin Sullivan of Entertainment Weekly wrote that "in the switch to new showrunner David Mandel, the state of Veep is strong". Behind the Scenes EQHjTBIXkAcbi7Z.jpg|The Romneys visit the writers room. (August 2015) 09-24-2015.jpeg|First table read. (September 24, 2015) Screen Shot 2017-10-01 at 9.40.25 PM.png|First day on set. (October 19, 2015) CR4vuSnUAAAvXxP.jpg-large.jpg|Roosevelt room. (October 19, 2015) CRuWFEWUsAAEnt2.jpg-large.jpg|Portraits. (October 19, 2015) 10-22-2015.jpeg|Day 4. (October 22, 2015) 10-26-2015.jpeg|Dan and Purcell. (October 26, 2015) 10-28-2015.jpeg|Dan, Amy, and Richard. (October 28, 2015) 10-29-2015(2).jpeg|At LA city hall. (October 29, 2015) 10-29-2015.jpeg|Selina and Tom. (October 29, 2015) CSmNyj1UwAADau0.jpg-large.jpg|Red room. (October 2015) CSXQ2JSUAAAGSHC.jpg-large.jpg|Episode 502. (October 2015) 10-31-2015.jpeg|Selina and Charlie. (October 31, 2015) 11-09-2015.jpeg|Night at the Museum. (November 9, 2015) CTas4ycUEAAY_Sw.jpg-large.jpg|Fancy dinner. (November 9, 2015) CTauDV1UAAAl94K.jpg-large.jpeg|Say cheese. (November 9, 2015) 11-10-2015.jpeg|Dan and Amy. (November 10, 2015) CTj4xJyUEAA1MdO.jpg-large.jpg|Episode 503. (November 2015) 11-10-2015(2).jpeg|The monitor. (November 10, 2015) 11-12-2015.jpeg|Dinner with Furlong. (November 12, 2015) 11-19-2015.jpeg|Seinfeld reunion? (November 19, 2015) 11-21-2015.jpeg|On Air Force One. (November 21, 2015) 11-23-2015.jpeg|Group shot. (November 23, 2015) 12-01-2015.jpeg|Jonah and Chris Addison. (December 1, 2015) CjPe_MaUoAI8NOA.jpg-large.jpg|Battleship. (December 3, 2015) 12-04-2015.jpeg|In between takes. (December 4, 2015) CVq03wmU4AAg0Nw.jpg-large.jpg|Dan and Tom. (December 2015) CjbfT7bVAAAZkSP.jpg-large.jpg|Executive Residence. (December 2015) CjWd5PHUUAAcbjB.jpg-large.jpg|Black-eyed Selina. (December 2015) 12-07-2015.jpeg|On MSNBC. (December 7, 2015) 12-08-2015.jpeg|Meeting. (December 8, 2015) 12-09-2015.jpeg|Bookstore. (December 9, 2015) 12-09-2015(2).jpeg|Director Brad Hall. (December 9, 2015) 12-11-2015.jpeg|What's so funny? (December 11, 2015) 12-14-2015.png|With Florence Henderson. (December 14, 2015) 01-09-2016.jpeg|Rehearsal. (January 9, 2016) 01-11-2016.jpeg|Car ride. (January 11, 2016) 01-12-2016.jpeg|Rehearsal. (January 12, 2016) 01-13-2016.jpeg|The blue dress. (January 13, 2016) 01-14-2016.jpeg|Mike and Ben. (January 14, 2016) 01-14-2016(2).jpeg|Red room. (January 14, 2016) 01-15-2016.jpeg|Rehearsal with Jaeger. (January 15, 2016) 01-16-2016.jpeg|Green room. (January 16, 2016) 01-20-2016.jpeg|In the woods. (January 20, 2016) CZG21ijU8AAh32J.jpg-large.jpg|At Lake Tahoe. (January 20, 2016) CZH9LHuUkAAKJ2B.jpg-large.jpg|JLD and Sally Phillips. (January 20, 2016) CZG52ABUEAAYPh0.jpg-large.jpg|Selina and Minna. (January 20, 2016) CZGLQqRUEAADBHI.jpg-large.jpg|Crew. (January 20, 2016) 01-21-2016.jpeg|Read-through. (January 21, 2016) 01-22-2016.jpeg|Selina. (January 22, 2016) 02-01-2016.jpeg|Rehearsal. (February 1, 2016) 02-01-2016(2).jpeg|Rehearsal #2. (February 1, 2016) 02-03-2016(2).jpeg|Episode 510. (February 3, 2016) 02-05-2016.jpeg|At City Hall. (February 5, 2016) 02-05-2016(2).png|Selina and Gary. (February 5, 2016) 02-08-2016.jpeg|Cast between takes. (February 8, 2016) 02-08-2016(2).jpeg|Going over-budget. (February 8, 2016) 02-08-2016(5).jpeg|Smiling Selina. (February 8, 2016) 28393951375_bf09fd4790_b.jpg|The inaugural platform. (February 8, 2016) CnIOcqFUIAEycmr.jpg-large.jpg|Crowded. (February 8, 2016) CnIPaPoUEAIXapT.jpg-large.jpg|Fake inauguration crowd. (February 8, 2016) 02-08-2016(3).jpeg|En route to Camp David. (February 8, 2016) 02-08-2016(4).jpeg|Catherine on board. (February 8, 2016) 02-15-2016.jpeg|Final table read. (February 15, 2016) 02-17-2016.jpeg|Oval office. (February 17, 2016) 02-24-2016.jpeg|Reading the script. (February 24, 2016) 02-28-2016.jpeg|The car crash. (February 28, 2016) 02-29-2016.jpeg|Mandel and JLD. (February 29, 2016) 02-29-2016(2).jpeg|Wind power. (February 29, 2016) 03-02-2016.jpeg|Selina and Jonah. (March 2, 2016) Screen_Shot_2017-02-12_at_1.00.52_PM.png|A Thanksgiving pardon. (March 2, 2016) CcknpWHXIAI0UnS.jpg-large.jpeg|Turkeys. (March 2, 2016) 03-02-2016(2).jpeg|At the White House? (March 2, 2016) CcvXrnwUsAEtRus.jpg-large.jpeg|Filming in DC. (March 4, 2016) CcvYp7RUEAAHqUT.jpg-large.jpeg|Super PAC. (March 4, 2016) Gallery 509-2.jpg 508-4.jpg 508-5.jpg 507-14.jpg 506-10.jpg 506-6.jpg 505-9.jpg 504-9.jpg 503-4.jpg 501-5.jpg